User talk:Cattigan619
Hi, welcome to the : the M.U.G.E.N content encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cattigan619 page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! PlasmoidThunder (talk) 18:45, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Here jaredthefox@outlook.com That's my email.TheWaluigiking (talk) 21:43, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I got the note TheWaluigiking (talk) 01:05, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Problem Your gumball doesn't seem to work in my Mugen(IMT Blue 1.0) as it says it cannot read his DEF file TheWaluigiking (talk) 01:25, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Gumball Email: tanicthefox@outlook.com [[File:Tanicsignature.PNG]] (talk) 03:48, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Feedback: -Charging Headbutt doesn't attack the opponent -Karate Barrage lacks hyper portrait[[File:Tanicsignature.PNG]] (talk) 04:28, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I got bored. So i made these two extra Palletes for your Gumball. http://hostthenpost.org/uploads/8af5bab7813b5c1b224aa63336904706.gif http://hostthenpost.org/uploads/5e0867238961aa86aba58347b5e4ac37.gif If you want them i can send em via Email, just send me an Email and i'll attach em to the file :3 TheWaluigiking (talk) 07:33, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay they should be in your email inbox now. TheWaluigiking (talk) 04:57, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Yup I got them and added them to Gumball.Thank you 05:04, May 6, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome TheWaluigiking (talk) 06:30, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion for Gumball/A palette for Gumball I thought of a hyper attack for your Gumball character. Remember the scene from the episode The third when Gumball had lost control of the bicycle, and caught fire flying down the hill? Maybe you could add a hyper based on that. It could be similar to the Bravest warrior hyper from Madoldcrow's Finn. Oh yeah, and I made a palette based off the Pokémon Chespin (Who I might make in the future). The palette is not done yet, but Darwin will have Fennekin colors, Anais will have Froakie colors, and Clayton (From the Clayzooka attack) will have Ditto's colors. If you want, I can send you a download link for the palette when it is done. IF you want to know what it looks like so far, then here it is: That's all for now, keep up the good work on your characters! I have a feeling that those colors might have been taken specifically the sprites of my own Chespin. Also, you're making a Chespin from scratch sometime, hm? 15:48, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ~That's awesome man, thanks for the palette was running out of palette ideas to be honest, you can send on the download link when your finished. Had a similar idea with a pokemon palette for him, an Oshawott one, may have to edit the palletes slighlty myself for color serperation to do it. Also may look into that episode cos it's kind of a blur to me, I just need one super move, cos I have 2 hypers in progress from The Words episode. Thanks again :) Cattigan619 (talk) Darwin beta feedback Hey, me again. I know I said I would give feedback to Darwin, and I've come to fulfill that. I intended to to this earlier, but I got sidetracked by other things. Onto the actual character... Darwin plays smooth and is well balanced. His supers and hypers aren't too hard to activate, meaning that you can easily make a comeback if you're losing the fight, providing you have sufficient power. Darwin is not the fastest character, due to his slow walking speed and lack of run, meaning that faster characters can usually get the upper hand. Graphically, Darwin looks great and his animations are fluid. The only complaint is that two of his victory poses are yet to be added due to him being a beta, meaning that sometimes he would just stand still after winning, so I added in two victory poses based on his intros. One is that he seemingly transforms only to reappear in his fishbowl, and the other is a reverse of his intro against Gumball (So he teleports away). Overall, the beta seems like the finished product and I cannot wait for the finished character. Best of luck with both Gumball and Darwin characters, along with any future chars of yours. Thanks for the feedback. I have ideas for 2 more win poses. Also compared to the two, I find Darwin was easier to animate than Gumball. I mean I'm happy with how Gumball is so far. But i find Darwin's animation a bit better than his. Glad you like him anyways :) and in the next version I hope to have more done on him as with Gumball. Cattigan619 (talk) 19:21, January 3, 2015 (UTC)